ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pestar (Legacy Continuity)
Pestar is a starfish kaiju (in this series, all Pestars that appear are mutated Barem) that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Gen l Following Dagahra's defeat, there were a few Barems left over that he had produced. One of these Barems found it's way to an oil plant, where it gradually mutated, eventually becoming a new Pestar. After reaching this state Pestar awakened and attacked the oil plant and destroyed it. taking the oil for himself, making him stronger. Pestar continued rampaging and looking for more oil. The AKDF was sent out to deal with Pestar. They attacked the starfish-esc Kaiju only for Pestar to retaliate with flame breath. The AKDF managed to dodge this attack and continued to shoot at the monster, however their weapons were ineffective. Pestar continued it's assault and the AKDF was forced to back off for fear of igniting an explosion from the oil refinery. Soon Ultraman Legacy appeared to deal with the rampaging Kaiju. The two started battling, with Pestar gaining the upper hand due to Legacy having to be careful when dealing with him. Eventually however, Legacy grabbed Pestar and flew upwards into the sky in order to take Pestar to a safe location. Pestar used his fire breath on the Ultra at point blank causing Legacy to loose his grip and drop Pestar into the ocean. The monster surfaced to attack again, only for Legacy to fly in and slice off Pestar's head with Legacy Blade. Gen ll Another Pestar appeared later and attacked various ships carrying oil. This caused a large oil spill disaster. The AKDF came under fire in the media for not being able to prevent the spills and stop Pestar ll. Despite the bad press, Captain Muramatsu decided that the threat needed to be dealt with to the best of the AKDF's ability. The AKDF went on another underwater mission to locate Pestar ll. Eventually they found the monster, surrounded by sunken ships. The AKDF fired on Pestar, but their weapons did little but anger the Kaiju. Luckily for the AKDF Pestar was unable to use his flame breath while underwater. Akira Takeshi, the human form of Ultraman Legacy, sent out his capsule monster Reija to take down Pestar ll. The two kaiju engaged in combat with Reija winning until Pestar managed to escape. Later appearing being Reija and biting him on the neck. This greatly weakened Reija, and allowed Pestar to get away. Akira called back Reija so he could heal from the injury. The AKDF followed Pestar until he eventually surfaced on in China. Pestar began to feed on the pollution there when the AKDF arrived to stop him. Due to being in their submarine, they were unequipped to deal with Pestar. Luckily, Ultraman Legacy was quite equipped to take care of Pestar. The two battled, and Legacy eventually managed to defeat Pestar ll and kill the Kaiju with a well-placed Energized punch to the face, which caused Pestar ll's face to explode. Gen lll A third, far more mutated Pestar appeared later on in the series. This Pestar attacked everything in sight, devouring any form of oil, smoke, or pollution he could find. Even going as far as to eat people such as smokers or Gas Station workers. The AKDF flew in to deal with Pestar lll as quickly as they could and attacked the monster but their weapons had no effect. Ultraman Legacy soon arrived to defeat Pestar lll and the battle between the two began. This Pestar was much more ferocious than the previous two, and put out quite a fight against the Ultra. Pestar lll was relentless and attacked without mercy, and quickly. Almost overpowering Legacy defenses and blasting the Ultra with it's flame. Legacy however sent out Baragon to distract Pestar lll while Legacy himself got his second wind. Baragon put up a good fight against Pestar lll, but the Kaiju was too tough for the smaller monster. Luckily Legacy soon stepped back in and battled Pestar alongside Baragon. Baragon managed to bit off the odd protrusions on Pestar's head, causing the mutated Barem to reel back in pain. Legacy took advantage of this, and used his Legacy Beam to blast Pestar lll, killing him. Generations - Gen II= Pestar ll The second Pestar. Abilities *Fire Breath *Due to being mutated from a Barem, Pestar can absorb pollution and fossil fuels to make itself stronger. *Adept Swimmer *Adaption. Pestar can survive both in water an on land - Gen III= Pestar lll The third, strongest Pestar. Abilities *Fire Breath. Pestar lll's fire breath is stronger than the previous two's fire breath. *Due to being mutated from a Barem, Pestar can absorb pollution and fossil fuels to make itself stronger. *Adept Swimmer *Adaption. Pestar can survive both in water an on land *Tough Hide. This Pestar is far more durable than the previous two. - }} Trivia *This is pretty much an example of me over-compensating in regards to a Kaiju dissappearing in official works and making few appearances, as Pestar here shows up three separate times within the same series. *Pestar's origin change in this series was more or less done because. Yee. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju